Bloom loves prince from the fire nation
by kimmi lee
Summary: bloom is from winx club and she loves some one from fire nation
1. meeting the winx club and the avatar

Bloom loves prince from the fire nation.

Bloom is in the castle is thinking about her ex king sky of Eraklyon and now she is thinking about someone else.

Bloom ,Stella and Flora are in there rooms were live in gardenina .

Tecna , layla, Roxie and musa are in the store looking on the internet.

Tecna is on the internet is looking for power rangers on youtube.

Musa is saying I need some new CDs.

Roxie is saying cool.

Tecna is saying more phenomenal man.

Layla is I need to some surfing.

Back in the apartment the three girls are talking about the guys and bloom is saying I miss the old days.

Stella is saying fashion is my thing.

Flora is saying flowers is my passion.

Bloom is saying I need a boyfriend.

Tecna comes back from the store and she hear them talking in the bedroom.

Tecna comes into the room and says are you lot al right.

In the spirit world where the avatar aang is talking to prince zuko and zuko is saying fight fire with fire.

Aang is saying to zuko you need a princess what has got fire in her vain.

Zuko is saying I know that.

They is a flash of light come in and prince zuko, aang ,sokka, Paolo ,Lucas, Zachary martin and Eric .

The all got suck up and gone to gardenina.

Zuko says where the hell are we.

This is my second story and also please review this chapter.


	2. The winx club meets the prince zuko

The winx club meets the avatar and rest people from the spirit world.

The winx club are in the store ,looking at the news and seeing the fairies hunters on T.V.

Tecna and musa are look at that they are back on earth.

Musa is saying what are they doing back here.

Stella is saying cool fashions and they hair are ill.

Bloom is saying that is called land make believe.

Roxie saying what is that thing there in the news.

Layla said I saw that early one this morning at the beach.

Flora is saying flowers look amazing.

All the winx club said all together what is that coming down earth.

It was flash of lighting come down in the ,some one beam into it and said where the hell I am.

The winx club incomplete shock of seeing the man and bloom is saying to the man what is your name.

The man saying his name is prince zuko from the fire nation.

Stella is saying what are kind of design of your clothes.

Bloom is saying cool name.

Layla is saying to Zuko have you been surfing.

Musa is saying to him do like music.

Tecna says I am the techs person of the winxs .

Zuko is saying I am from a different world from this.

Bloom is saying where did you come from.

Zuko saying I am from the spirit world.

This my second chapter of bloom loves prince from the fire nation and please review.


	3. Prince zuko is at the love and pet store

Prince zuko is at the love and pet store.

Let me get you updated on this story a flash of light came in the spirit world and took them to earth to the city called gardenia.

Prince zuko is the store and meets the famous winx club.

Back to the story in hand.

In the store where the winx club are in the middle of something until the boys of the winx club came in.

prince zuko say hi to the red fountain lads.

Brandon is saying where you have come from.

Zuko says I am from the world called spirit world.

Bloom says he is a prince from the fire nation.

The guys say cool.

Riven is saying are you a good guy.

Zuko says I used to be one of the bad guys.

Helia says oh.

Flora says to helia her boyfriend like flowers hey.

Zuko says what.

Bloom says to zuko she is from a planet called flowers.

Zuko says back to bloom is she cool has a hat.

Flora is saying to everyone did I tell you I like flowers.

Tecna is saying I don't what is she saying.

Stella I agree with Tecna she has gone mad.

Musa is saying like katy perry is singing in her song you hot and you cold.

Layla and Roxie is saying together get with the flow man.

Bloom is saying Layla and Roxie are right.

This is my third chapter in this story ,review and thank you'll reading.


	4. Bloom at her apartment with the avatar

Bloom at her apartment with the avatar people.

Bloom and the rest of the winx club are saying come in and welcome to our apartment.

The lads is saying wow nice apartment .

Stella is saying this what we did this ourselves.

Bloom is saying I did some of it I did to.

Tecna says more phenomenal to say.

Layla says oh.

Roxie is saying what should we do about the fairy hunters.

Flora says what are you talking about.

Musa saying what they don't like music .

Aang says who is the fairy hunters .

Stella says they are our enemy.

Zuko is saying we just see them at that was at the store,

The winx says what together.

Zuko says wow you did not know that.

Stella says I hate men think they are smarter than my friend tecna.

Tecna says she is right.

Flora say upside down bouncing of the ceiling.

Musa says I want some candy the artist is aggro santos ft the former pussycat doll Kimberly Wyatt

.

The rest of the girls is saying what are you two talking about.

Stella says I like hannah montana and she is stylist teen in the celebrity world.

Bloom says ok back on the subject of the fairy hunters.

The rest of the guys says what can we do about the fairy hunters.

The story is about two people from two different worlds falling in love with each other, one is from the spirit world ,one is from the world called earth and sparks.

This is my fourth chapter in this story, please review this chapter and thank you'll for reading this story.

The end of chapter four.


	5. At love & pet with the  winx

At love & pet with winx and there friends.

Last chapter they were all at the apartment with the avatar people. In this chapter the girls are at they store sorting the pets says shall we sing here.

Lily , miley and ellie we sing hanah montana song is called best of the both worlds.

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
Chorus:  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds  
You go to movie premieres (was that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
Chorus  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be  
Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both  
Who would'a thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slowThen you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
rYou can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girl  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

bloom says that was fantastic.

Stella says lets get back to work.

They all say ok together.

Stella says lets do it then.

Roxy and layla can we sing now.

Ellie says what kind of song you going to sing.

They say we going to sing wonder girls 2 different tears and also girlicious manaic.

Gave me 2 different tears  
After all these years  
Tears of joy, tears of pain  
Like sunshine and rain  
So I hate you...  
So I love you  
So I hate you  
So I love you  
im trying to figure out how to move on with my life without you by my side  
Waking up with teary eyes, I cant do this no more, gotta erase you now  
So I think of all the pain youve given me  
Try to look at all the damage youve done to me  
No matter how hard I try,  
I just cant figure out why  
I keep thinking bout how sweet you used to be  
Gave me 2 different tears  
After all these years  
Tears of joy, tears of pain  
Like sunshine and rain  
So I hate you (but the love you gave me was so so good)  
So I love you (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)  
Im crying over you, still what does this mean ?  
Do I still want you back in my life ?  
After all these painful things youve done to me  
Why is it so hard to realize ?  
So I think of all the pain youve given me  
Try to look at all the damage youve done to me  
But the harder that I fight,  
You come closer in my sight,  
And Im thinking of how sweet it could have been, oh no~  
Gave me 2 different tears  
After all these years  
Tears of joy, tears of pain  
Like sunshine and rain  
So I hate you (but the love you gave me was so so good)  
So I love you (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)  
(uh~)  
(cmere boy)  
Why do I still feel this way  
When I know theres nothing left to say  
Shouldnt be but I loved you in the first place  
Wanna erase you without a trace  
Try to tell myself that I need to hate you  
With the pain that you put me thorough  
But ahThats the reason why I still miss you no matter how hard I try  
Gave me 2 different tears (you gave me~)  
After all these years (years, yeah)  
Tears of joy, tears of pain (pain !)  
Like sunshine and rain  
So I hate you (but the love you gave me was so so good)  
So I love you (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)  
Gave me 2 different tears  
After all these years  
Tears of joy, tears of pain  
Like sunshine and rain  
So I hate you (but the love you gave me was so so good)  
So I love you (but the pain you gave me was so so bad)

Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
[Chrystina]  
I got a love disorder sick from paranoia  
Cause my hearts been broken before ya  
I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic  
When the feelings get too familiar  
And then I get that itch  
And my eyes begin to twitch  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Someone is taking over  
(Chorus)  
The walls are shaking now Im paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking Im about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
[Nichole]  
Psycho-logic could be schizophrenic  
But all I know is I dont remember  
Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers  
Is it cold cause I got the shivers  
Cant feel my finger tips, saying things that dont exist  
Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde  
Which one is taking over  
(Chorus)  
The walls are shaking now Im paranoid  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking Im about to crack  
Just like a maniac on the eh-eh-eh-edge  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
[(Natalie]  
Wah, Wah, Wah, Wah  
I need a doctor  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah  
Ca-Ca-Ca-Crazy  
La, La, La, La  
There goes the neighborho-uh-od  
The neighborho-uh-od  
They should  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Uhh-oohh)  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Ohhhh)  
(Chorus)  
The walls are shaking now Im paranoid (Para-nooooo-id)  
Can someone stop the noise in my head  
Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh  
The clock is ticking Im about to crack (About to cra-yak)  
Just like a maniac on the eh-edge  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac  
No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac (A Maniac)  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up

Zuko comes into the store and says hello you lot.

Bloom hyia zuko .

The girls say ehh that is gross.

Ellie says is that my anset from a milloin years ago.

Miley and lily says oh.

Ellie says okay lets get back to work.

Back to bloom and zuko they are having a conversion about power rangers.

Bloom says they are so cool.

Zuko say I know.

Ellie says to stella I used to be a power ranger.

Just then an old friend ellie come and says hi ellie.

Elle says my best bud lily from jungle fury.

They all says cool for ellie she has her best friend is here.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
